Treacherous Loyalty: Through Other Optics
by The Starscream
Summary: This is a side story to Treacherous Loyalty but CAN Stand alone! Different POVs on the subject of Megatron and Starscream and the History of some characters.
1. Thundercracker: Life Story

This is a companion fic to **Treacherous Loyalty** but can also stand on it's own if you want it too. It is really based around Starscream and Megatron but it is from other people's prospective. There is a mixture of present and past as well with some OCs shedding light on the relationship of Screamer and Megzy.

Thanks to **Baird Crevan **for acting as beta!

_Just for those of you who this concerns, Treacherous loyalty is a mature fic so be careful if you want to go and investigate it! Like I said, this can stand alone!_ This fic is not mature but rating _may_ change.**  
**

* * *

Thundercracker: Life Story

Growing up in Vos hadn't been difficult for me but it had not been easy. My family was not very high in the ranking system and so we weren't fussed over, but the Royal Family did look after us and and many other families like us. All functioning Seekers were Seekers.

Life was hard though. Many looked down on us. Still, my unique ability allowed me to become popular among other younglings. I learned quickly to keep it to myself in order to sort my true friends from those trying to siphon some of my fame. I had gone through many "friends" before I met my Trine, but that came much later, well into my life as an adult. I had experienced quite a bit of bullying when I got a little older, nothing too extreme though. I suppose you could say that my life still is on the difficult side, but in all truth it is not. And I have Starscream to thank for that.

We started out on the lower levels of Vos. In the Moon Trial Tower to the north of the city. A marvellous building even with it's lack of features, all smooth and symmetrical. To a grounder, it may be spectacular as only a Seeker would understand that the building was for those not so well off. Rooms were small and families were cramped.

We had always had some energon. Always enough to keep us all functional but not at optimal efficiency. We could fly though; at least we had that. A grounded Seeker was a dead Seeker. No one would land on the ground to come and get you. It was unused and filthy. I always found it hypocritical that the higher-ranking Seekers thought that grounder cities such as nearby Tarn and Kaon were filthy when our own streets were unusable because of neglect. True, their skies were filthy, but at least their streets were not.

With my sonic boom ability we managed to get extra things such as free check ups and some flight training for me. My creators were so proud of me. I can still see their faceplates after I had landed with perfect ease after my first ever flight. I will always carry that image with me as it has burned on to the very metal of my processor.

Several had come forth to try and get me into their Trine. I had declined all offers. I wanted to find my own Trine. Let my Trine find me. If they asked I would decline unless they could meet ridiculous conditions, which they failed to do. Luckily, I did wait. I love my Trine and they love me.

I had met Skywarp first. Still, to this day, I cannot begin to fathom what drew me to the cocky and obnoxious purple and black Seeker. In all honesty, Skywarp repulsed me with his crude gestures and words. His flippancy regarding the mechs around him was appalling. I can still see him sitting at the bar, energon in hand, as he practically yelled at his unlucky "companion." The tiny little sapphire and purple seeker was shaking with obvious relief when Skywarp left his side. After that, he became quiet for a time before stumbling over to my table, energon sloshing and spilling all over him.

He sat down beside me but didn't do anything else. Just stared at the surface of the table with sad optics. The pain I had seen on his white faceplate had me frozen. I couldn't push him away nor could I retreat to another table.

"I made a fool of myself," he stated, and I only nodded silently in reply. "Yeah I'm good at that." He said, voice slow and laced with utter gloom.

Then we just sat there for a long time. I summoned up some courage to ask him what was bothering him, surprising even myself. I did not want to be seen with him in case others thought me to be a friend... but I did pity him.

And that's when he told me his story. I was hooked from the first few lines; his voice bled emotion and his optics shined and dimmed with each word. I was fascinated by how his lips formed words, curling and uncurling. I was mesmerized. Unable to look anywhere else and unable to not listen to his story. His life had been harder then mine. Creators both leaving him to his fate due to his constant disappearing for no apparent reason that not even he could explain. They had thought that he was in some strange way glitched. Although how they came to that conclusion still mystifies me.

Glitched.

A word that meant hell for any Seeker when 'the word' was attached to their chassies. Their was no room for glitching Seekers in Vos, and unlucky sparklings and younglings alike with the attached epithet were often killed or left to die. But Skywarp's creators had not the spark to offline him. They had waited till he was older, making sure that they never had created a bond with him. Then they simply left. He had only been fifteen vorns. Still very young for a Seeker to be left to fend for himself.

That night in the bar, he was seventeen vorns and I merely two his elder. He had just come back from a repair clinic because he had saved up all the credits he could just to try and fix his 'glitch' only to find that he had an ability any would kill for. He could teleport.

He could _telepor_t!

A gift, not a glitch, had made his creators abandon him. I remember how I had sat there and nearly cried out in anger. _How could they be so stupid? How? _Then Skywarp told me how he couldn't control it. The medic hadn't been sure if he ever could and that led me to wonder if his creators knew more then they let on.

Then he was finished and stood up to leave, apologizing for wasting my time and being an annoyance. I made a grab for his dark coloured servo.

"Hey," I began, not entirely sure why I had, though my spark leapt in excitement. "If you need a place to stay, I have a spare room I could lend you. No fee only that you keep it tidy and no late night parties."

And that turned out to be very interesting indeed. I don't think that he ever used that room again after day two.

We had been flying through neutral and barren skies when Vos was bombed. I remember how Skywarp had joked about getting away from the "heat" of the city. He had been referring to tempers he had managed to set alight in the same energon bar we had met in. He hadn't known that his words were to become a reality that we never thought could come about. We had played, rolling diving, stalling flips, our own dance in the sky. It was exhilarating to fly with Skywarp. He could move and his ability had it's uses as did mine. We made for quite a spectacle. Anyone within a a hundred mile radius would've known that we were there. They couldn't have missed us if they tried.

Vos, in all her beauty, was alive with wicked flames licking at the horizon when we returned. The raging inferno had consumed our home while we played. We had been hit hard by that and knowing there was nothing we could do, we fled to the nearby city of Tarn. Skywarp hadn't been overly upset but he never explained his reasons for lack of emotion.

I, however, descended into depression for many vorns. I hardly remember them. I had lost everything. My family. My home. And I had believed that we, Skywarp and I were the only ones left. The last Seekers. How wrong was I. My 'light at the end of the tunnel' as the humans would say, was the light of Skywarp's spark as we bonded. I had lost four vorns of my life before he pulled me back to reality.

It would still be another four vorns before Starscream appeared. The Flight Academy in Iacon. I remember staring at him. Staring. Only afterwords did I realize how rude I was but I had been so set on the belief that there were no others; it was like seeing a ghost.

We loved him the moment we saw him. And he was the same generation as us. It was almost too perfect. It didn't take long for us to form a Trine bond, a rather strong one at that. Starscream had accepted us as a bonded couple without even a shred of jealousy. But of course, there was a reaction. I still remember the saddened looks he gave us and the way he would wrap his arms around himself as if he imagined them to be another's arms embracing him when he thought nobody was looking. He never explained that.

"I have many secrets Thundercracker," he had said, faceplates twisted in some form of guilt, "and I hope you understand that I keep them withheld from you for your own good. I have no doubt that you will eventually learn them. You may even figure them out. You are a smart mech after all. I just... I need you to trust me." His optics had pleaded with me as his wings sagged. He looked so... tired and beaten in that moment that I have never forgot. "I need you to trust me." He repeated in a harsh and desperate whisper.

I did trust him then, and I do trust him now. He has always looked after myself and Warp. Maybe even harder than was necessary. But he did and I was grateful.

I never questioned him on his past. I know very little about the time before we met him. But I could tell that he was grieving. For a lost loved one? We had lost Vos. I noticed that once he made a friendship with someone it was never anything small. It was a strong bond of friendship. He had one with Skyfire. That kind and gentle giant. Or so I thought.

I am not a normally violent mech but Primus help him if he ever lays a servo on Starscream again. But the hard thing is, Starscream feels something for him. There is something that makes Skyfire important to Starscream. Something deep. Something he has never told me. It scares me for I fear he may get hurt. I am not even sure if Starscream understands why he clings to the shuttle.

And then there is Megatron. Starscream told Warp and I that he loves him. A dangerous love I had told him. One that could get him killed. It must hurt him so much to make the mech beat him into submission just to keep Megatron himself safe. Starscream made himself an example to all. Do not mess with Megatron.

And it works only too well.

I hate when he gets himself hurt. I hate it. We can't even comfort him. We are supposed to be a splintered Trine. One that bickers with itself. We hate Starscream and Starscream hates us. For our safety... Nearly everything Starscream does is never for himself but always has the negative effect directed at him. There is always, _always_ something driving him on and it has never been in self-interest. Sometimes the truth is so damned painful to bear alone. At least I have Warp but he isn't faring much better

I love the red Seeker, but I still don't understand why he can't tell Megatron about his love for him and the truth behind his betrayals. They could pretend to fight.

"Megatron can't act for his life Thundercracker." He had told me, optics bright with unvoiced laughter. I got the feeling he knew something I didn't, but I didn't question.

I trusted him.

So for vorn after vorn we watched while our Trine leader suffered at the servos of the one he loves. It just wasn't fair. Megatron beat his admirer, and his admirer allowed himself to be beat for Megatron's safety. That has always hurt me and because of it I don't think I will ever look upon Megatron with kind optics. How could he be so blind for so long?

I awaited the day with very real dread, the day in which we would be called down to the medbay to find the grey form of our beloved Trine Leader. It never came. It _never_ came... And that is what gives me the drive to support Starscream in his campaign to secretly protect Megatron.

Megatron has not ever shown any real desire to kill Starscream. How do I know that? Because I can see it. Megatron is in a state of depression. I know he is. I have see it before. He _needs_ Starscream to keep him sane and Starscream knows this, hence his absolute arrogance. How Starscream knew Megatron would react to it I have no idea but he did. The arrogance is what gets Megatron riled. Why? I haven't figured it out yet. There is something. Something... but what?

What?

As much as it eats me I will not push further. I promised that I would wait for Starscream and I will. I just hope that the right time is near because I don't think Skywarp can take it much longer.

* * *

So... what you guys make of that? Thundercracker I found to be an interesting character. He kinda wrote himself though I thought he seemed a bit starnge but i have been assured by a friend that he is fine so I shall go with that as I trust them.

Feedback?


	2. Metalcrunch's Log

Password Accepted.

Log Entry 658.

Time: 12th Solar Cycle of the 5th Qaurtex, 97 vorn AG

Location: Underground base in North Uraya, Quarters.

11 vorn since the beginning of the war.

My energy is so depleted I think I could offline right now... but I shall suffer through this.

We have succeeded in taking the small mining town of Malthex. My unit suffered no casualties for a change. The new air unit made up of six Seekers are much loved. They tore up the battle field with ease and ever since that new Air Commander took command of the skies above our helms and I don't think we have ever lost as of yet. Many of us are in his debt. Sometimes, I hope I will see him in the metal on the ground before me. I want to thank him. Thank him for saving our afts on countless occasions. The cheering that erupts when their sleek shadows fall across us is almost deafening. They truly deserve it.

I remember the joy the others and I had felt when the last few Autobots protecting the mines stood up with their weapons offline. I remember the jeering and sniggering. I don't like the fighting and the killing, but the Council have been in power for far too long. It's about time that they see that their ways are wrong and unfair. Our victory was short lived when we learned that there was no energon left in the mines. Not even a single crystal. A few of the workers enlisted into the Decepticon cause. Each one failed to pass the first test. Shockwave's little entry test killed them quickly. One had looked promising but he became cocky and lost his helm to a blade.

The Autobots have splintered. The Council now stands on its own with little to no men for its army. The Autobots led by the new Prime have moved their armies to Stanix and Central City. The Council is surrounded in Iacon. They won't last much longer. Megatron is planing the assault on them as I write this.

I hope that now, with a new Prime and all, maybe the fighting will stop after the Council is abolished. Megatron will go and sign treaties with the new Autobot leader. Surely he would. Prime went against The Council so they must have some common goals...Right?

Megatron. He is a fierce leader but I am not entirely sure about him. He seems like the kinda mech who can rip your helm off and not even remember doing it a second later. I heard that he used to fight in the Underground Pits, mostly in Tarn but sometimes in Kaon and Simfur. He used to fight with Decap and Purple Flood.

I liked Flood. He was a good leader. Pity he was captured. Sometimes I wonder if maybe the war would be already over if he had been still here. He would have definitely made contact with the new Prime to try and sort him out, maybe see if they could form an alliance against the Council. Megatron hasn't as far as I am aware. All I know is this: Megatron has been seizing too much power lately. I am still reeling in the fact that Decap surrendered his position as leader to become second to Megatron.

Gotta go! Slashhook is trying to pull me away for the debriefing on the attack on Iacon.

End of Log Entry 658

*O o O*

Password Accepted!

Log Entry 659

Time: 12th Solar Cycle of the 5th Qaurtex, 97 vorn AG

Location: Underground base in North Uraya, Quarters.

I can't believe it! I just can't! I mean...He, Starscream, The new Air Commander attacked Megatron! Shot him in the back! During the meeting! I can't believe it! I can't! I... He... Oh Primus! He attacked Megatron! MEGATRON! Megatron nearly killed him. He ripped into him with his bare servos, tearing energon lines and coolant lines and ANYTHING he could reach within the mech's body. I have never seen anybody do that!

The rest of the men in the room... we were all afraid to go and help Starscream. Nobody could move for fear of Megatron. He was covered in so much energon. I don't think Starscream will make it through the night cycle... I... I trusted him... I trusted him!

But Megatron, he... He... I just can't... he was so... brutal.

I don't think I will ever forget the sound of ripping metal and the agonized screams as his wings...oh Primus it makes a shiver run through my circuits.

I need to calm down! I really need to calm down!

Megatron is just... what if he does that to the rest of us? I mean, Starscream was a strong mech... Am I safe here?

End Of Log Entry 659

*O o O*

Password Accepted!

Log Entry 686

Time: 5th Solar Cycle of the 12th Qaurtex, 98 vorn AG

Location: On the battle field that used to be Iacon

Gone. Everything. Gone.

The Council... they are offline, their frames melted. But they left a bomb. A bomb in Iacon... and Uraya... and Polyhex, Kalis, Simfur, Tarn, Kaon, Praxus, Altihex.

Cybertron has been levelled. Only a few parts of the once proud cities remain on the outskirts. Patches of tall structures. But not even they escaped damage. The population has gone from billions to a mere thousand or so within astroseconds.

The Council... they... they have killed Cybertron. There is nothing left to fight for. Nothing...

Mechs are angry. Megatron is angry. They want revenge... they want energon... They want someone to pay...

The Autobots.

Optimus Prime.

I... everything has changed. New laws have been written and Cybertron - what's left of her - will remain divided. Autobot and Decepticon.

There is nothing left.

I hate this feeling of... numbness. I don't feel anything but I know what I should feel.

Angry.

Pain.

Grief.

So why don't I feel anything? I don't want to kill I don't... but... The others... They can... they can because they want revenge...

End Of Entry Log 686

*O o O*

Password Accepted!

Log Entry 695

Time: Don't know... 99 vorn AG

Location: In an old abandoned mine somewhere South of Central City.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Life has nothing... Energon is scarce and the army is divided. Megatron has left us behind after the retreat.

I refused to kill anybody.

I still can't remember what it's like to feel... Others have moved on... can they feel? How do they?

End Of Log Entry 695

*O o O*

Password Accepted!

Log Entry 696

Time: Still don't know... 99 vorn AG

Location: The outskirts of some city... maybe Iacon, maybe Central City.

I can feel.. feel anger, a thrill...excitement... the fear...I crave it.. I need it! I have to have it more... I have to kill... to fight...I need it! I need to feel again. I have to!

End Of Entry Log 696

*O o O*

Shockwave stared at the datapad, single optic dulled in brooding. The purple mech had never understood how the Decepticons had become so violent and war hungry. Reading through logs from the infantrymen told him all he needed to know. The one he held in his servo had belonged to a miner named Metalcrunch. Not overly important but had at one time been a good strong mech with many morals. The Council and their actions had turned him into a monster. Shockwave himself had to shoot him as he tried to kill a fellow Decepticon. The cyclops had learned that he hadn't even been provoked.

So many had been consumed by grief when Cybertron was destroyed. So many had though that it had been the end... It would've been had Starscream not found the device in time for them to clear out most of their army.

In the Council's greed to keep Cybertron in clean servos they destroyed her. If they couldn't have her, no one could. The message had been clear and selfish. Megatron had been so angry, so upset.

They had needed someone to blame so the digit was pointed at the Autobots, once supporters of the very same Council. Shockwave had known that Megatron would never side with the Prime. Something prevented him from liking the Prime and from killing the Prime. It was illogical but that was how it was.

Shockwave looked around the room he currently resided in. The walls, blank metal sheets. The floor, clean and polished to a shine. The room itself was empty bar from several machines and the space bridge that the purple Cyclops guarded with his very existence. It was always so quiet...

The mech looked back to the control panel to see all was as it always was. Apprehension was beginning to set into his circuits. Megatron had not made contact in a few Earth days now. He needed some energon on Cybertron and he needed it soon. He had tried to contact the Nemesis only to be answered by static.

Something was wrong. That was what his logical processor told him. Something was terribly wrong.

It was lucky he had found them just the other vorn otherwise he may have had to just sit in the room and wait. Shockwave had thought the mech leading them to be offline. Blown apart and melted by the bomb that tore Iacon apart.

/Shockwave to Decap./


End file.
